High performance/high availability client-server computing systems often employ multiple application server computers. Multiple server computers are used to provide services or applications to many client computers/devices. Network traffic management devices (e.g., load balancers) may be used to distribute client requests to one or more of the servers. Network traffic management devices (TMDs) may be arranged so the identity and/or quantity of servers available to process requests may be transparent and unknown to the client devices. Accordingly, TMDs may establish connections between clients and servers. A TMD may maintain state information that enables requests and responses to be efficiently forwarded between clients and servers. In some cases, a TMD may be fail due to a variety of reasons. Rather than reestablish all connections that it is maintaining, a failover TMD may be employed. However, direct mirroring of a TMD on another TMD can be resource intensive with reduced scalability. Also, TMDs may be added for capacity reasons. So, state changes can occur as a result of adding or removing TMDs. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the embodiments described herein have been made.